Bully's and Boys
by Blood of Divergent Fandom
Summary: Beatrice Prior, victim to bulling since she moved to Divergent High. Tobias Eaton a sexy guy in her year with a dark past. What happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Beatrice Prior, victim to bulling since she moved to Divergent High. Tobias Eaton a sexy guy in her year with a dark past. What happens when they meet?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

 **Warning: OC's, Bullying, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Feels.**

 **Pairing: Tris/Tobias**

 **Extra:**

 **Eric is confused**

 **I ship Eric with my OC**

 **Peter is an Ass like usual**

 **Caleb is hot af**

 **Rating: T, maybe M later *wink wink***

 **Speech:**

-Tris' Thoughts-

~Tobias Thoughts~

 **-Blair**

 **-/-**

Beatrice Prior yawned sleepily as she trailed her eyes over the hardback book pages of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. This was like the hundredth time she had read the books but one doesn't simply stop reading Harry Potter. She burrowed herself deeper in her covers and sighed contently from the warmth she received. It was winter this time of year and she hated winter nights but also loved them. The hot mugs of Coco and building Snowmen with the family and don't forget Christmas! But it also meant she had to wear 20 layers of clothes if she wanted to walk out the house without getting frostbite.

Looking at the red glowing digits of her clock that read 4:30 am she finally gave into her desire to sleep and placed a hand drawn bookmark into the crease of pages and shut it close. Placing it on her bedside table she smiled satisfied and offed the lamp and snuggled into her duvet and closed her eyes. She didn't care she would only get 3 hours of sleep she was bloody tired.

"Wake up Tris!" was the first thing that came to Beatrice's ears when she woke up. It seemed she had overslept and her brother, Caleb Prior, had 'kindly' decided that throwing his sister of her bed and screaming at her was the best way to wake her up. Yeah. No.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she muttered trying to get him to shut up and he did.

"You have 10 minutes to get ready or you'll be late on your first day back." Caleb said as he closed the door.

"Mmmm." Mumbled Beatrice as she made herself comfy on the floor not really giving a damn about what her brother was saying.

"WAIT 10 MINUTES?!" she screamed sitting up straight. She could faintly hear her brother laughing from downstairs and groaned. She scrambled around her room, cursing like a sailor the whole time. Finally, she had gotten a pair of jeans of and a blue thick, large sweater on along with some sneakers. She had a shower last night and was clean enough. Walking into the bathroom she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She curled her eyelashes and put on some mascara along some eyeliner.

She grabbed her bag which she also made last night and dashed out her door. Only to go back to grab her phone and headphones. She also grabbed her purse for lunch. Leaping out the door she saw Caleb had left without her and she didn't know how to drive so she grabbed her bike and placed her bag in the basket and paddled as fast as she could.

5 minutes and 3 times nearly getting hit by a car later she arrived at school. Personally Beatrice hated school with a passion and she had no friends. Wait. The librarian liked her and was sort of her friend. Teachers count right?! Not to mention Eric and Peter was assholes to her.

Eric and Peter were two Sophomores at Divergent high and bullied her since day 1. And her being the shy, quiet girl she is didn't stick up for herself. She hated herself for that. Eric was actually the nice one, he never beat her or anything they just called her nasty things and pushed her into lockers gently and stuff. But Peter took it to the next level by entering her personal space and practically eye raping her. He was a real asshat. Eric always dragged him away before it went too far though. And she was grateful.

Eric was a really 6'3 blond guy with piercing and a tattoo from his neck to his chest and up his arms and Beatrice had to say it looked cool. Peter was a 5'8 snobby brown haired brat with one piercing on his eyebrow. He had a crooked nose from getting it broken so many times in fights. He really didn't scare Beatrice she just didn't like how he treated her and she carried pepper spray on her person now because of it.

She thought about getting self-defence classes but she couldn't even do a push up without feeling asthmatic. She locked her bike to a metal post near many other bikes and made her way to school. All the lockers were the same from last year and had your timetables in them so she walked to the 2nd floor and opened her locker with ease but spotted a brown haired girl struggling with hers. She stopped and just glared at it before punching the metal angrily only to regret it seconds later as she gripped her aching hand and hopping around moaning in pain.

Beatrice laughed at the sight but took pity on her and walked up to her. "Need a hand?" she said, pun intended.

The girl looked up and Beatrice was momentarily stunned by the innocent adorableness she acquired. She had deep green eyes and hazel brown hair with tanned skin, freckles dusted over her nose much like Beatrice's and rose red cupid bow lips. And when she realised what Beatrice said she practically glowed with happiness and screamed a happy "Yes!"

Beatrice pushed the locker back and listened for the faint click of the lock getting unstuck before twisting the knob and opening the door. "There." Beatrice said and made a move to walk away but was pulled back by the smaller girl who was grinning at her.

"Thanks! I'm Jamie Smith, what's yours?" she asked bubbly and Beatrice felt almost compelled to answer her.

"Beatrice Prior." She replied bluntly and made move to leave again but was once again stopped by the persistent girl.

"Beatrice is a mouthful and if we're going to be friends I should give you a nickname!" Jamie said jumping in front of the blonde girl and stopping her from leaving.

"Friends?" Beatrice was quite shocked that this girl wanted to become friends with her but wasn't complaining.

"Uh huh! What about Bea? No that's too childish." Jamie said lost in though.

Only her brother had given her a nickname before and it was Tris. She liked it a lot. "What about Tris?" she said to the mumbling Brown haired girl.

"Yes! That's perfect!" the blonde smiled. "By the way my name is actually Jasmine but I prefer Jamie!"

"Umm Jamie, shouldn't you get your hand looked out, it looked it hurt when you, well you know" Tris gestured to the locker.

"Oh, nah. I normally punch things that piss me off and the locker was pissing me off." Said Jamie like it was the most normal thing in the world. Tris wished she could also do that. She could just imagine her fist going into Peter's face repeatedly because his ugly face pissed her of on its own. A grin adored her face, it seemed this year might be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Beatrice Prior, victim to bulling since she moved to Divergent High. Tobias Eaton a sexy guy in her year with a dark past. What happens when they meet?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

 **Warning: OC's, Bullying, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Feels.**

 **Pairing: Tris/Tobias**

 **Extra:**

 **Eric is confused**

 **I ship Eric with my OC**

 **Peter is an Ass like usual**

 **Caleb is hot af**

 **Rating: T, maybe M later *wink wink***

 **Speech:**

-Tris' Thoughts-

~Tobias Thoughts~

 **-Blair**

Chapter 2

"Sooo, Tris, what do you do for fun?" asked Jamie as the duo walked to their first lesson which they both learnt they shared together.

Beatrice. Aka. Tris had shared her timetable with Jamie and they realised they shared nearly all the same lessons but History, Religion Studies and Geography together. And Jamie was thrilled to know her only and best friend shared many lesson with her. And secretly so was Tris.

Tris still didn't know what to make of this new friendship. She was a nerd. A loser. A social outcast. Why was this pretty, friendly girl hanging out with her out of all the people in the school.

But she wasn't ready to give up on the newly formed bond. For once she wanted to selfish and live in the idea that she belonged.

"I like to read." She said half-heartily to the hazel-haired girl who was awaiting her reply.

"Oh?! I like to read too! Though I enjoy watching TV much more." Beamed Jamie. "Have you read Harry Potter? Or Percy Jackson? Or maybe The Mortal Instruments?" Jamie questioned as she listed her favourite books. She was an imaginative type who liked to read fantasy. Getting lost in the world of make belief.

She was lucky Beatrice Prior was the same.

The blonde girl's eyes glowed with joy as she shot back her answer. "Yes! Oh, I love those books, all of them. Harry Potter's a classic, Percy Jackson got me wondering and I adore Clary and Jace!"

Jamie grinned with happiness that her friend was finally opening to her. "Same! Though I like Malec way more! There so cute1" squealed Jamie. "There both so hot! And gay! Oh My God! It's so perfect. I wish I had a gay best friend just so I could listen to their sex life!"

Tris spluttered out at the bluntness of her green-eyed companion. Said girl caught on and giggled nervously.

"Too soon?"

"Just a little."

-/-

They, after endless chatter, reached their English class. And apparently, they were late. Jamie who said Tris' discomfort on opening the door and entering the room in which they both knew they would get a scolding from, summoned up her courage and swung open the door and pulled herself and Tris into the room. All eyes were on them. And Tris hated it.

Mrs Miller was livid with them too and held them down with a venomous stare.

"Hehe… Sorry were late…" Jamie said to the glaring teacher.

Tris stood beside her short friend and held back the look of panic on her face.

And just as Tris was getting ready for the verbal beating when she saw her teachers mouth open again Jamie shot to the rescue.

"I'm new 'round here so Beatrice was kind of enough to show me to my class. Can't blame kindness Mrs." Jamie smiled.

"I'll let you two off, just this once, now take your seats." Miller said as she understood. But on second thought. "Just you Miss Prior actually. Why don't you introduce yourself Miss..?"

"Smith. Jamie Smith." Said Jamie with a grin as she undeniably quoted James Bond.

"Hi! I'm Jamie, it's short for Jasmine but since that name sucks I called myself Jamie. Have a problem with you can tell that to my fists as they bash you in the face." She said in her normal chirpy tone that made her sentences even more scary.

"Oi! How come you came in with stiff?" Yelled the boy known as Peter Hale.

Tris tensed in the back of the room and dropped her stare to her desk. This was where she would depart from her new friend as she came to know what a loser and unsociable person she was. Willing away tears she sighed. She should use to it. She wasn't used to it.

"Who?" questioned Jamie with confusing evident on her face. She had come in with Tris… her eyes narrowed as she came to realisation. This guy was name calling her best friend!

"Do you mean Tris?" demanded Jamie angrily.

Mrs Miller was quite amused at all of this. She knew Beatrice Prior was bullied by the Brainless fool known as Peter. It was good to see her making some friends. Also, high school drama was just too funny to interrupt.

"Tris?! Ha! What a stupid name! She's Boobless-Beatrice for life!" Hollered Peter and sniggers lit in the room at the nickname.

"Oh! I'm Sorry! Are you jealous that she might be gaining in size with your double D cup MOOBs?!" Jamie screamed back at him and he fell silent.

"How dare you! Do you know I am? I could end you socially if I wanted just like little Beatrice there." Peter sneered as he pointed towards the wide-eyed Tris and Jamie lost it.

 _He was pissing her off._ "I don't know who you are nor do I fucking care you little weasel. You might end me 'socially' but I'll fucking end you physically, mentally and spiritually. So back the hell off before I do." Jamie said as she stalked up to him and slammed her hands down on the desk.

Miller laughed nervously as she saw the drama turning into a fight and rushed over to pull Jasmine away from the red faced from anger Peter. "Why don't you go sit down besides Beatrice Jamie."

Jamie sent one last glare at Peter who glared just as hatefully back to her then walked over to the shock filled Tris who was looked befuddled by most.

"You defended me…" asked Tris in wonder as she looked at the hazel-haired girl beside her. The teacher had begun teaching something about Shakespeare and Beatrice final snapped out of her shock to actually address Jamie.

"Duh, were friends! That's just what friends do!" whispered Jamie as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (Which it wasn't, Tris argued) and Miller turned a watchful eye towards the pair so they both wrote down what was on the board.

Tris held back tears of happiness at bay as she scribbled the meaningless words into her notebook. She was so sure Jamie would hate her and never talk to her again but instead she stood up for her. This was positively the best day of her life.

-/-

I know I haven't updated in forever so here is a new chapter. I will try and fit Tobias in somewhere next chapter. But I really want to go through Tris' life and her hardships through friendship before I move onto love.

Btw. Eric and Jamie is my other ship in this fanfiction, so if you don't like, fuck you.

-Blair


End file.
